The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine systems. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems for an oxidant intake of a gas turbine system.
Turbine systems typically include an intake system that directs an oxidant, such as air, from an ambient environment (e.g., the atmosphere) towards a compressor of a gas turbine. However, the intake system may block access to components (e.g., compressor blades) of the compressor and hinder replacement of the compressor or the gas turbine. Unfortunately, the intake system may be large and substantially fixed, and is thus not easily removed or disassembled. Removal or disassembly of intake systems may increase costs and downtime associated with operation of the gas turbine systems.